


Something Pure Can Last

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Modification, Bucky's Broken Dick, Chastity Device, Crying, Fisting, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Recovery, Small Penis, Steve is turned on by Bucky's everything, but in a loving way really, even the parts Bucky is not happy about himself, hydratrashmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was big and Bucky was small now, in this one way; maybe Bucky wouldn't mind too much if Steve wanted to take good care of him. Bucky had always taken such good care of Steve before. It was only fair to take turns.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pure Can Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the hydratrashmeme for this prompt:
> 
> _WS Bucky was kept in chastity any time he was out of cryo. ... Since he wasn't given the chance to get hard they'd just milk his prostrate to drain his balls. This made him really sensitive to prostate stimulation which leads me to: I want the aftermath of this with Steve. Bucky can't get it up but he can come, and come hard, by getting fucked. Maybe Steve gets off on how soft Bucky stays while Steve fucks him ... I will be an extra happy dumpster camper if you have Steve fondling Bucky's flaccid cock while he gets him off or fucks him._
> 
> Many thanks to the trash partiers who encouraged this, and celeryy for beta! Nonsensical title from "We Used to Wait" by Arcade Fire.

"Rogers!" Bucky yelled from the bathroom. "I need some steady hands, you got a minute?"

"For you, always!" Steve called back as he headed in Bucky's direction, feeling the same little glow of happiness he got every time he remembered Bucky was home now. He was safe, and if not exactly his old self, still--

Steve stopped short in the bathroom doorway. Bucky was naked from the waist down, bent over the sink with his legs spread. Steve's cock started to fill at the sight, even though Bucky had never much liked getting fucked and they hadn't gotten anywhere near that far in getting close to each other again now that he was back.

"Don't just look, pal, come over here," Bucky said over his shoulder. 

Steve jerked his gaze up to meet Bucky's eyes. 

Bucky was smirking a little, but the expression was stiff and forced. Steve looked down again and saw what he hadn't before: a total absence of hair between Bucky's legs, revealing a gleam of metal. There was a loop around his balls and a nub of silvery metal where his cock should be. 

Steve made a tiny noise before he choked it off, and Bucky whirled to face him, straightening up. Steve tried to get his face under control.

"Don't you fucking dare," Bucky said, low and furious. "Don't you _dare_ get upset about this where I can see. Not this. This is _mine_."

Steve looked down again and realized that it wasn't, at least, that Bucky's cock was missing and replaced with another metal prosthetic. It was there, just caged in metal--and had been for God knew how long. Months, at least.

Steve blinked, swallowed, and made his voice as neutral as he could. "Steady hands. I see. You got tools, or is there a lock to pick?"

"Borrowed a laser cutter from Stark," Bucky said, sounding wary but willing to go on as if nothing had happened as long as Steve did.

"I can see why you didn't do it yourself, then." Steve took the cutter Bucky offered to him; it was disconcertingly light in his hand. "Welded in place?"

"Every damn time." Bucky turned his back and bent over the sink again, legs spread wide.

Steve didn't think about that so he wouldn't _get upset_ about it. This was Bucky's, like he said; all he wanted from Steve was help getting the damn thing off. It was a mission. Simple, straightforward. Steve focused on it.

He turned on the laser cutter, taking a moment to work out the settings, and then he leaned in to look at the way the metal curled around Bucky's cock and balls. The cage covered his cock from tip to base in a grid of metal, solid over the head but for a few strategically placed holes. The rigid loop around his balls locked the cage in place. Steve couldn't see where the hell it had even been welded.

"Best place to cut?"

"Each side of the ring," Bucky said. "And--that little ball sticking out at the tip, you see that?"

Steve looked, and realized there were two balls: one at each end of what must be a thin rod jabbed through the head of Bucky's cock. He swallowed hard. At least there was no danger of Bucky seeing his face from here. "Yeah, I see it."

"Slice that off, but don't try to move anything. I'll do that."

"Got it." Steve curled his left hand around the cage, noticing as he did that it fit into his hand. He remembered Bucky's cock fondly--vividly. Even soft, it had never been this small. The cage had to have compressed it brutally, though the skin he could see underneath looked to be a normal warm flesh-color, not bulging out against the metal.

He wasn't thinking. He was keeping his hands steady and helping Bucky out. Slicing off the end of the piercing was easy; he could keep the cut perpendicular to Bucky's body, and the thickness of the cage protected Bucky's cock from the tiny laser blade. The ball end fell and bounced away with a little repeating click on the tile.

"Now the ring." Steve eased his hand away and shifted back a few inches. He couldn't help noticing that he was eye-to-asshole with Bucky now, and... well, he'd never been as familiar with that part of Bucky, but he'd gotten up close enough times to know that it looked different now. There were a few shiny radial lines like scars, and the clench of muscle looked softer than he remembered it. The few times they'd tried Bucky had been so tight that it was almost impossible not to hurt him. Now, Steve thought that if he just nudged...

He forced his gaze down, easing his hand into place. Bucky spread his legs wider. Steve cupped Bucky's balls in his left hand--entirely different from holding his caged cock, this was bare hairless skin against his palm. He clicked on the cutter and felt Bucky's balls twitch, probably trying to retract away from danger. 

"Almost," Steve said quietly, turning the wicked little light-blade against that cruelly solid curve of metal. "Just a minute, Buck." 

Steve had to switch hands to do the other side. He pressed the tip of his right thumb up under the metal to try to shield Bucky from the cutter. But his hand didn't shake, and in another few seconds he was through on the other side. The whole back of the ring fell free, clacking heavily onto the floor.

Bucky exhaled in a gust. His hands went down, lightning-quick. Steve barely saw the motion of him yanking out the piercing before he shoved the cage off his cock to clatter on the floor. 

Steve's gaze stayed on Bucky's freed cock. It was soft, but it also stayed shrunken, the head hanging just about as low as his balls. As Steve watched, Bucky rubbed between his legs, and Steve had a close up view. With the heel of his hand at the base of his cock, the tip only reached the top of his palm; he could fold his fingers over it to rub at the underside, and then at his balls. 

Steve finally sat back on his heels, giving him some space, but Bucky was still rubbing his hand over his cock and balls unselfconsciously. He didn't get hard, but it was obviously a relief just to be able to touch flesh that had been locked away for so long. 

Steve saw the moment when the rubbing turned purposeful. He felt an eager pulse in his own cock, but after another few seconds and no visible result, Bucky let go with a soft grunt.

"Steve," Bucky said without turning around. "I think you should go now."

Steve scrambled back all at once, his eyes falling again on Bucky's ass, then the broken metal on the floor between Bucky's feet. _They did this to him. All of this._

"Do you need..." Steve trailed off helplessly. 

"I'll let you know." Bucky's tone made the words final. 

Steve nodded and slipped out, shutting the bathroom door firmly behind him. 

He went straight to his own room, falling to his knees by his bed and burying his face in the covers so no one could see it. _They did that to him_. Locked him up like that, and--Steve was sure even if Bucky hadn't bothered to say it--raped him. Scarred him. So many times that his body grew accustomed to it, the same way his cock must have shrunk to fit into that cage.

And still, Bucky hadn't flinched from Steve's nearness, Steve's touch. He had trusted Steve with this. When Steve kissed and touched him--when Bucky kissed and touched right back--it had all been there. That cruel confinement, those subtle scars and all the history behind them, it had been there even if Steve didn't know. 

Bucky wanted him, Steve was sure, even if they hadn't yet gone beyond kisses and petting. What Bucky had done today, getting free, showing himself to Steve, it had to have been Bucky's way of letting him know why. 

_I'll let you know_ , Bucky had said. Not _no_ , just _not now_ , leaving Steve to wonder what might happen next.

He couldn't block out the image of Bucky's cock, soft and small and naked once the cage was off it, and Bucky's ass, barely closed against him. His own cock throbbed, hardening untouched, thinking of the places where Bucky was smaller and softer now, while everywhere else he was hard, muscle or metal, honed as a weapon. 

Steve didn't touch himself, but it was a long time before he dared to get up and go out where Bucky might see him. Bucky's bedroom door was firmly shut when he did.

* * *

The next day it was like it had never happened, right down to making out on the couch for half an hour in the afternoon. They kept at it until Steve was painfully hard and they were both panting and flushed. There was a second when they pulled apart where Steve wondered if Bucky would invite more, but Bucky's mouth just twisted into a slightly sour smile. He shook his head and walked quickly away, his stride giving no sign that he was working around a hard-on. 

Steve looked down at the front of his own pants. He couldn't help picturing Bucky's cock the way he'd seen it yesterday, all small and soft and vulnerable. Still sensitive, probably, even if Bucky couldn't get hard, and...

Steve closed his eyes and shoved his hand into his pants, not even bothering to hide in his own room. He didn't mind Bucky seeing. It wasn't like Bucky didn't know Steve was turned on, and it wasn't like he hadn't done this and more with Bucky plenty of times before. But he didn't picture any of those times now. He imagined it happening now, with the Bucky who had just walked away--his metal arm and his scars, his hard, strong body up against Steve's, an equal match. Almost. 

Bucky's cock would be soft against his, small next to his. Steve squeezed the serum-enhanced thickness of his own cock, big and hard and sometimes kind of unwieldy. It was an obscene contrast in his mind's eye. He was big and Bucky was small now, in this one way; maybe Bucky wouldn't mind too much if Steve wanted to take good care of him. Bucky had always taken such good care of Steve before. It was only fair to take turns.

Steve rubbed himself awkwardly under his jeans, imagining making his way down Bucky's body. He could take Bucky's soft little cock into his mouth, suck him so gently and make him feel good. If Bucky liked that, maybe Steve could press his fingers back to Bucky's hole, find out if it would give as easily as it looked like it would--

Steve strangled back a moan and came into the palm of his hand, come dripping down over his cock and into his pubes, sticky and hot in the confined space. He kept rubbing himself through it, and for a moment after, just to feel the way the sensation became more and more intense even as the pleasure diminished. When he pulled his messy hand out of his messy underwear, he turned it palm up and let it rest on his thigh. He'd have to change, and wash up, in just a minute.

He heard a very soft rustle behind him, and opened his eyes to see Bucky leaning over the back of the couch looking darkly amused. His gaze went to the front of Steve's pants, but Steve didn't see what his expression did at that, because his gaze was drawn to Bucky's right hand, curled palm up just like his own right hand.

Steve could smell Bucky's come on his fingers. He opened his mouth without thinking--couldn't speak, only extended his tongue a little, reaching up with his left hand to catch Bucky's wrist. Bucky let him, bringing his fingers to Steve's mouth without Steve having to pull him. Steve didn't hold back his moan as three of Bucky's fingers slid into his mouth, tasting distinctly, unmistakably, of Bucky's sex. Bucky's _orgasm_. Steve licked and sucked them clean, gentle and thorough as he would be with Bucky's cock, if--but if Bucky had just jerked off, then it wouldn't be like that. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at him, and Bucky tugged his fingers free, his smirk a little easier as he glanced down against at Steve's crotch and his messy hand. "Guess you didn't need any help either."

Steve tilted his head, smiling helplessly. "Anytime you want, Buck."

"Mm," Bucky said, and leaned down to give him an upside-down kiss, tasting of jizz. "Like I said. I'll let you know."

* * *

A couple of days later, Steve was beginning to conclude that Bucky didn't want anything more. He wondered whether he should _stop_ fantasizing about him, if it was never going to happen. Not just because it would be maddening to keep honing his desire for it, but because if Bucky didn't want it, then it was probably wrong to be thinking about it all the time. 

Bucky sat down next to him on the couch, heaved a sigh, and said, "Okay. I want to."

Steve held absolutely still for a moment, trying to think of anything else Bucky might be talking about, any other conversation they might have been in the middle of. Because he knew what he wanted Bucky to mean, but--

Bucky leaned over, sliding his hand between Steve's thighs and kissing Steve's throat. "Do you want to?"

Steve tipped his head back, his heart speeding, his cock filling even before the heel of Bucky's hand brushed it through his jeans. Bucky sucked hard on the stretch of throat Steve offered him, making a mark. 

"I just," Steve said unsteadily. "Just need you to tell me exactly what you want."

Bucky huffed like it was a ridiculous question. "I want you to fuck me. I know it's not how we used to do it, but I'll make it good for you, and--" Bucky rubbed him more firmly through his jeans. "You'll definitely make it good for me."

Steve let his eyes close, struggling to think of the right answer to that. Probably not that noise he'd just made as his cock hardened under Bucky's hand. 

"Do you..." Steve tried. Bucky wanted to be fucked. Bucky expected to like it. Whatever they'd done to him, he wanted this now, and God, Steve wanted anything Bucky wanted to give him. "Are you sure?"

Bucky unbuttoned Steve's jeans. "Do I seem like I don't know what I'm asking for here?"

"Okay, fair enough," Steve managed. "But not here, Buck. Let's go to bed, let me get you ready."

That made Bucky jerk his hand back, which cleared Steve's head in turn. 

"No need," Bucky said. "I'm--believe me, pal, I'm ready."

By the tone of his voice, that wasn't _I already got myself ready for you._ It was... something else entirely. Something Bucky didn't want to talk about and didn't want Steve getting upset about. 

"Maybe I'm not," Steve said evenly. Not upset. Not making Bucky talk. Not backing down, either. "I gotta be sure I'm not hurting you."

Bucky snorted, but stood up and headed for the bedroom. "You won't be in any doubt."

Steve followed on his heels, and he stripped exactly in tandem with Bucky, pulling his shirt off when Bucky removed his, unzipping his jeans when Bucky unzipped. He only hesitated when Bucky shoved his pants down and off; Bucky immediately crawled onto the bed, taking his place on hands and knees in the middle of it, his legs spread wide to show off his ass.

It looked exactly like it had the last time Steve saw it, soft and relaxed. Receptive. Bucky arched his back as Steve thought it, offering himself like a cat in heat. But he wasn't saying anything, and Steve caught the barest glimpse of his cock, still just as small and soft between his legs.

Steve left his unzipped pants still clinging precariously to his hips and walked around the bed to get lube from the drawer. 

"You got condoms?" Bucky asked, making Steve look over. 

Bucky was staring down at the bed, not meeting Steve's eyes. 

"Why would I want one?" Steve asked. "You never used one when you fucked me, and I know neither of us is going to catch anything."

Bucky shook his head slightly. "I knew where you'd been. You knew where I'd been. If you... you should use one."

Being angry shouldn't have made his dick harder, but it was Bucky. Most things related to Bucky made Steve's dick harder. He slapped the drawer shut, leaving the condoms untouched. Bucky didn't flinch, but he didn't relax, either. 

"I'm going to get you good and ready," Steve said fiercely, thinking of what they must have done to him, how it must have hurt him. They wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have tried to make him relax, wouldn't have teased and joked and argued and kissed through the whole attempt. They obviously hadn't given up when they realized they couldn't fuck him without hurting him.

"I don't need that now," Bucky said, still not looking at him. Steve went around behind him, kneeling between Bucky's bare feet and sitting back on his heels. 

"I need it," Steve said, putting both hands on Bucky's hips to steady him. He kissed over Bucky's tailbone, and the top of each cheek of his ass.

"Steve..." Bucky's protest was already wavering.

"Tell me it won't make you feel good," Steve said. "Tell me it scares you, or it makes you feel sick, or it will remind you too much of the way they did it. Tell me that, and tell me no, and I won't."

Bucky said nothing. 

Steve lowered his head and licked right across Bucky's hole, and even that was enough to feel the muscle of it yielding to a touch.

Bucky shivered under his hands, but he didn't tense up. Steve licked again, harder, pressing with his tongue, and was startled to feel the tip of his tongue push inside, just the tiniest fraction. 

"Told you," Bucky said. "You can just fuck me, I swear, Steve. You won't hurt me. I want it, I want you."

"Uh-huh." Steve didn't get his dick out, just licked two fingers all over and rubbed them lightly over Bucky's hole. It opened easily, like--like it was made for this. Remade for this. His fingers slid into the heat of Bucky's body, gripping him with that weird velvety smoothness. 

Bucky made a noise, a low needy groan that made Steve shudder. He was pretty sure that the last time he heard that sound, Bucky had been balls-deep in Steve's ass. Steve worked his fingers inside, and when he rubbed over Bucky's prostate, Bucky made a noise like he was dying and pushed back onto Steve's hand. 

Steve fucked Bucky with two fingers in slow twisting strokes. Bucky had been right about that much; Steve wasn't worried that Bucky was in pain. He couldn't doubt that Bucky liked this.

"More, more, Stevie, come on, do it--"

Steve pulled his fingers out and shoved at Bucky's hip. "Turn over for me."

Bucky froze, suddenly and sharply. Even his asshole clenched up.

"Or tell me no," Steve said as evenly as he could. "I know what your dick looks like, Buck. I'm not going to fuss at you about it."

Bucky heaved a put-upon sigh but moved, rolling over onto his back and tilting his hips up, raising his left leg with his left hand and holding it bent while the right leg sprawled out, making his hole available to Steve.

Steve couldn't help looking, despite what he'd said. He'd half-convinced himself, during the days since, that his memory was an exaggeration, or that Bucky's cock would have healed. It had healed, a little: there was a bright pink spot of new scar where the piercing had been on the head of his cock. But nothing else had changed. His cock was still soft and small enough for Steve to cover with his hand. 

"I'm showing you mine," Bucky said, the bravado in his voice gone thin. "Let's see yours, huh?"

"Fair's fair," Steve agreed, stepping back and shoving his pants down. His cock bobbed straight up once it was free, and Steve watched Bucky's eyes trace over it, his gaze gone dark and hungry. His legs sagged further open as he looked, silently inviting, but Steve's gaze was still drawn to Bucky's dick lying exposed.

Steve leaned down and put one hand on each of Bucky's thighs. He hesitated for a breath, but Bucky still didn't tell him no. He closed his mouth softly on the head of Bucky's cock, just holding it in his mouth and working his tongue against it, finding the two little divots of the healing piercing. 

Bucky squirmed under him, and made a noise Steve recognized. It meant something like _that feels weird but I guess it's okay if you want to_. 

It was all about compromise. Only fair to give Bucky what he liked while Steve took what he wanted. Steve pressed three fingers to his hole, rocking them against the yielding muscle before he pushed through. Bucky moaned and arched under him, and Steve worked his fingers in a steady rhythm, giving Bucky's cock another suck with every rub of his fingers over Bucky's prostate. 

He couldn't get enough of the soft weight of it in his mouth, the little twitches of Bucky's cock on his tongue, responsive but still not getting hard.

"Steve, you gotta--" Steve sucked harder, pressed up with his fingers. 

Bucky made a savagely hot noise, and grabbed Steve's hair, giving a hard yank. 

Steve's mouth came off Bucky's cock with a pop, and Steve looked up to see Bucky shaking a few blond hairs out of the joints of his metal fingers. 

"I asked you to fuck me," Bucky said, as sternly as he could when Steve still had three fingers in him, rubbing hard against his prostate. "I want you to--aw, fuck, Stevie, I'm gonna--"

A little spurt of come pumped out of Bucky's soft cock, and Steve stilled his hand, fascinated. No more followed, and Steve ducked his head to lick it away, keeping the tips of his fingers still inside Bucky. 

It was the same taste he'd taken from Bucky's fingers the other day. Bucky's come. So he hadn't jerked off, exactly, when he went away by himself. 

When Steve had cleaned the little bit of come off the heel of his hand, Steve went back to the source, licking over the head of Bucky's dick to lap up the rest of it. 

Bucky groaned. "There's--goddamn, Steve, there's plenty more where that came from if you just _fuck me_. I'll come as much as you want, just stop playing around."

"Okay, okay," Steve said, like he wasn't panting for it himself, like his hard cock wasn't throbbing as it pressed up against his belly. "How, uh--what position--"

Bucky let go of his leg to grab Steve's shoulder and jerk him closer. "It really isn't gonna fuckin' matter, you're gonna get me good with that thing no matter what angle you're at. You want me on my back, fine, just--"

Steve tilted his hips and used his other hand to press his cock down. He rubbed the head against the rim of Bucky's ass, right above the place where Steve's fingertips were still inside him.

Bucky's cock jumped, and Bucky gave up his grip on Steve, his head falling back. Steve could feel the hot, inviting entrance to Bucky's ass, the little muscular twitch of the rim already open for his cock. He pulled his fingers all the way out and gave his cock a slippery stroke, pushing in with the same motion. 

"Mmh, _harder_ ," Bucky demanded before Steve was even halfway in. 

Steve was staring at the easy stretch of Bucky's ass around his cock. It was stunning how easily Bucky took him, how he could just sink into all that heat and be held inside. He pushed forward inch by inch until Bucky had taken all of him, his balls pressed up against Bucky's ass. 

He dragged his gaze up to Bucky's face, to find Bucky staring at him wide-eyed, lips parted. 

Steve felt a stab of fear--had he lost Bucky? Had he gone away somewhere, remembered something?

He started to pull out, and Bucky's expression shifted. He caught Steve's shoulder again and clenched down tight and hard on Steve's cock. His whole body shook as he did it, his breath shuddering out of him as his eyes closed. Steve couldn't help the noise he made, between the hot clutch of Bucky's body around his cock and the obvious pleasure Bucky was taking from him.

"Told you." Bucky rocked his hips, fucking himself on Steve's cock in little motions. "Told you I'd like it."

"You told me, Buck." This time when Steve pulled back Bucky let him. He dragged his gaze away from Bucky's face to look down at his cock easing out of Bucky's ass, and he couldn't help rubbing his thumb along Bucky's rim. Bucky arched under him, his soft little cock jerking against his belly. 

Steve moved his hand to Bucky's cock and rolled his hips, trying to find just the right angle to drive Bucky wild. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Stevie, _fuck me_."

Steve snapped his hips in hard enough to make Bucky's breath go out. He gave Bucky's cock a tight, twisting stroke at the same time. 

"Yeah, yeah, like that, _harder_ \--"

Steve gave up on finesse and gave it to him, bracing one hand on the bed as he leaned over Bucky. He fucked him with hard, fast thrusts, playing only a little more gently with his cock. The soft weight of it in his hand was irresistible, like no one else he'd ever touched.

"Bucky," he gasped, tugging at his cock, watching his face scrunch up in a familiar way, flushing red as his mouth fell open. Steve couldn't help grinning, and he pounded harder, driving Bucky toward what they both wanted. "Bucky, Bucky, come on--"

Bucky groaned, and his cock twitched in Steve's hand as come jetted out. Not just a little forced spurt this time--Bucky was really coming, his ass tightening in that unmistakable hard rhythm around Steve's cock as come spilled from his soft cock. Steve raised his fingers to his mouth to lick it up while Bucky was still coming, jizz splattering against his belly and pooling there. 

Steve pushed in deeper, curling Bucky's hips up as he leaned down to kiss him. He had Bucky's come in his mouth, but Bucky didn't seem to mind the sharp taste of himself, groaning and licking over Steve's tongue. Steve rocked into him tentatively, not sure whether Bucky would mind him finishing like this.

"Keep going," Bucky said, pulling back so Steve could see his face. Bucky's eyes were bright and fierce. "Keep going, that hard. Don't stop until I beg you to. _Don't stop._ "

"Buck?" He could still feel the aftershock clenching of Bucky's ass, trying to draw him over the edge of orgasm, and he wasn't all that far off. "Are you--what--"

"I want to come harder than I've ever come in my life." Bucky tightened down deliberately on Steve and pushed Steve's hand down to his belly, to his soft cock and the puddle of come around it. Steve got his fingers wet and stroked Bucky, fucking him deeper at the same time, and was rewarded with another little spurt from Bucky's cock. 

"I want the hardest I've come in my life to be with you," Bucky said, his voice wobbling and hollow as his breath hitched. "Not them. Can you do that for me? Can you make me come more and harder than they ever did?"

Steve surged forward, kissing Bucky roughly. Bucky matched him, pushing up under him, digging his fingers into Steve's back to pull him closer. Steve broke the kiss to move, holding himself over Bucky and fucking him relentlessly, giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Bucky let his head fall back, his hands slipping off Steve's back to brace on the wall over his head. He had his palms flat, fingers of both hands spread wide to distribute the force of Steve's fucking. Steve had to close his eyes, shutting out the sight of Bucky's sex-flushed face and parted lips. 

He couldn't shut out the feel of him, tight and hot and yielding, the way his little cock fit in Steve's hand, already wet and still jerking out come in little irregular pulses. Bucky was gasping under him, moaning, but the only words he ever gave up were _yes_ and _more_ and _Steve, Steve, please_.

Steve felt his own orgasm building inexorably. He couldn't hold off forever, not with Bucky under him like this, begging for him. Bucky shivered into a second orgasm, his ass and cock both pulsing faster as he arched up under Steve, and Steve groaned, dropping his head down to kiss apologetically at Bucky's chest as he snapped his hips harder. The sound of slapping flesh rose from obscene to punishing as he lost all control.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Bucky gasped in a protesting tone, but Steve was already coming inside him, pleasure and need rising up over him and blanking out all thought. 

He mouthed at Bucky's skin, tasting traces of come along with sweat, until Bucky growled and pushed at his face. " _Don't stop_."

Steve pushed himself up and gave a few thrusts, but his cock was softening inside Bucky. Still not enough. Bucky looked exhausted but frustrated, falling short of what he'd wanted even though he was covered in come and Steve was still inside him.

Steve wasn't going to let that happen. "What, you think that's all I got to work with?" 

Bucky's look of frustration shifted into amusement and interest. 

"This was just to get you warmed up," Steve said, easing back. Never show that you're improvising, that was the trick. He sat back on his heels between Bucky's wide open thighs, letting his cock slip free as he grabbed the lube and poured a thick stream into--onto--his right hand. 

Bucky got it when Steve poured it over his knuckles, his eyes going wide as his teeth sank into his red lower lip. 

"Too much?" Steve smeared the lube around, making a shiny-wet fist.

"Do it," Bucky demanded breathlessly, spreading his legs wider, reaching down to hold himself open. "God, give it to me, don't tease, don't fucking _stop_."

Steve pushed in with all four fingers pressed together, but Bucky didn't stop snarling at him until Steve's knuckles pushed in, stretching him wide open. He went silent then, his gaze fixed and unseeing. Steve kept up a steady pressure until he got past the widest part, and suddenly his slick hand was all the way inside.

Bucky's eyes closed, his breath going out of him in a drawn-out sigh and his hands falling to grab at the sheets. Steve turned his hand knuckles-up and started moving, twisting and thrusting. The next sound Bucky made was a little whine, and his cock twitched and gave up another little spurt of come. Steve licked up the underside of Bucky's cock, loving the soft solidity of it, the little twitches of it under his tongue. He got into a rhythm with his fist, slicked up with lube and his own come. 

Steve sucked softly at the tip of Bucky's cock, working the back of his thumb against that spot inside him, and Bucky came a little more, giving up a sound like a sob that went straight to Steve's dick along with the weak splash of Bucky's come on his lips. He was getting hard again--it didn't usually take long, and Bucky was begging for it. 

"You gonna let me fuck you some more?" Steve picked his head up, looking at Bucky's face, wild-eyed and wet with sweat but not quite lost. He closed his hand into a fist inside him and Bucky's eyelashes fluttered, his mouth falling further open. "My dick gonna be enough for you after this?"

"Do--" Bucky gasped. "Do it, I want you, I want--"

Steve worked his fist inside Bucky a little longer, stroking himself left handed to get fully hard. Bucky was whimpering again, but his dick still jerked out a little more come on every third or fourth push of Steve's fist. Steve nosed at his balls, feeling them still tight, tensed and ready.

"Okay," Steve said, when he'd dragged it out long enough. "Okay, I gotta move for this, hang on."

Bucky groaned as Steve eased his hand out, going as gently as he could. He had to stop for a second then to stare at the wet, messy gape of Bucky's ass, open and used, the rim still twitching and fluttering. Begging for something to fill it.

Bucky reached down with one hand like he was going to take over fucking himself if Steve didn't get with the program. Steve swatted it away and moved, lying down beside Bucky. He stroked himself with his right hand, thoroughly, filthily wet with lube and come, and Bucky looked over at him.

"I don't know what you think I can do for you, pal," Bucky managed with a shaky smile, "but--"

"Climb on," Steve said, and Bucky's eyes widened. "Come on, you want more, come and get it. Your turn to do some of the work."

Bucky bit his lip, looking down at Steve's cock. He was pretty close to having had enough, Steve knew--all those little half-hurting sounds weren't just because coming over and over was exhausting. He had to be starting to hurt, from too much friction and too much pleasure, just _too much_. 

"I mean," Steve prodded. "If you really want to come harder than you ever have in your life. You want to call it quits and take a shower--"

"I know what you're doing," Bucky said, flicking him a weary, amused smile. He shook his head and moved, getting up to straddle Steve.

"Doesn't matter if you know as long as--" Steve cut off with a hiss as Bucky sank down onto his cock. He felt softer now, wetter and easier around Steve's cock even when Steve was buried all the way inside him. 

"Ah, fuck," Bucky leaned forward, bracing his right hand on Steve's shoulder and letting his head hang. "Fuck, Stevie--"

_Don't stop until I beg you to_ , Bucky had said. Which had to also mean _don't let me stop_.

Steve got his hands on Bucky's ass and pulled him up, nearly all the way off Steve's dick. Bucky keened and pushed back down, taking him again. He kept moving once Steve got him started, fucking himself hard and fast on Steve, his motions almost wild. He was breathing in rough gasps, eyes squeezed shut, and Steve realized that it wasn't just sweat running down his face; there were tears leaking from his eyes.

He kept going, riding Steve's cock, flexing his hips to get it just where he wanted it. Steve couldn't stop staring at Bucky's soft little cock bouncing with every motion, the heavy limp weight of it slapping against him every time Bucky slammed down. Come still spurted out of it in little dribbles, splattering on Steve's skin now.

Bucky's rhythm got faster and fiercer until went still all at once. Steve felt him come one more time, his ass tightening on Steve's cock in the familiar rhythm. He reached for Bucky's cock now that it was lying against him. It twitched in his hand, but there was no new wetness there, even when he rubbed his thumb right over the head, making Bucky yell. Bucky was coming dry.

He sagged over Steve as his orgasm ended, all his weight on his left arm as he panted. Steve watched a tear slide down to fall from the tip of his nose and held very, very still. He had already come once. He wasn't going to push for one second more of this than Bucky wanted, but--

"Please," Bucky breathed, his voice shaking. "Steve, please--please--finish. Make me, I can't--I can't, you gotta--"

Steve rolled him over, pinning Bucky to the bed with his heels in the air, Steve's cock buried deep inside him. Bucky's startled breath was definitely a sob, his eyes shining-wet, but he didn't say _no_ , and he didn't say _stop_. He didn't even say _please_ again, just, "I can't, Stevie, I can't--"

"You don't have to, pal." Steve rolled his hips, forcing a strangled wail from Bucky's throat. "I've got this."

He leaned in harder, brushing a kiss over Bucky's mouth that made him sob out loud. Steve nuzzled at his wet face, grinding his cock in deep. Bucky made a distorted noise that might have been _please_.

"I've got you," Steve breathed, working up a rhythm, timing his thrusts with Bucky's gasping sobs. "I've got you now. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'm gonna give it to you. I'm not going to stop. You hear me? I've got you now, nobody else."

" _I can't_ ," fell out of Bucky's mouth, just a whisper, so close to breaking, so close to the end of his rope.

Steve stopped his mouth with another kiss, fucking him hard and fast until Bucky was keening into his mouth. Bucky tipped into another wracking, fruitless orgasm and Steve followed him down, coming again in the sloppy mess of Bucky's ass. 

Steve held still after, catching his breath, until Bucky turned his head and moaned, "Please, no more, please, that's--"

"Shh, shh, okay," Steve eased out of him immediately, pulling Bucky onto his side and holding him close. Bucky pressed his face to Steve's shoulder and shook, tears hot on Steve's skin. He clung to Steve with his right hand, fingers digging in between Steve's ribs, and Steve just tightened his own grip, anchoring Bucky here.

Steve found himself coming down from something that felt like the high of combat. He loosened his grip to run one hand up and down Bucky's back. He made soft shushing noises and reminded himself that Bucky had asked for it to be like that, that he'd stopped as soon as Bucky had said _no more_. 

Bucky went still and quiet after a while, and Steve let his own eyes close. He was nearly asleep when Bucky pushed away from him to flop down on the bed. He made a noise more annoyed than pained.

Steve opened one eye to watch Bucky huff and flip over, flopping down again on his stomach. The wet spot was going to be more of a pool.

Bucky turned his head and looked back at Steve with one eye open. It was only a little reddened; he looked pleasantly worn out, about the way Steve felt. He was probably in even worse need of a shower, and even less inclined to get up for one. Steve should probably do the gentlemanly thing and go get a washcloth. Several washcloths. Maybe a bucket of hot water.

Steve just had to ask, first. "So? How was that?"

Bucky blinked a couple of times, and Steve saw the betraying crinkle of skin at the corner of his eye before Bucky drawled, "Well. Solid effort. Top three, definitely."

Steve leaned closer, sliding a hand over Bucky's ass, fingers slipping closer until Bucky shuddered and shook his head. Steve shifted his hand back to safe territory, giving Bucky a friendly squeeze. "Room for improvement, huh. I'll just have to try harder next time, won't I?"

"You? Try harder?" Bucky snorted and his eye sagged shut. "Gosh, Steve, I don't know."

Steve crowded up against him, nosing in to kiss Bucky again with both their heads on the same pillow. "Gonna own that top ten, Buck. Gonna make you forget anybody else ever touched you."

Bucky turned his face away, hiding it against the pillow, but it didn't stop Steve from feeling the laugh that shook through his body. Steve smiled, pressing his mouth against Bucky's shoulder.

When Bucky finally came up for air he muttered, "Someday I'm gonna learn not to dare you to do things."

"No you won't," Steve assured him, tipping onto his back and pulling Bucky on top of him. Bucky huffed and squirmed and then settled in comfortably, give or take the mess. Washing up could wait.

"No, I won't," Bucky agreed. 

Steve smoothed his hand down Bucky's back again, letting it rest on his ass as he considered how he could do better next time. He fell asleep with a whole new set of tactical plans revolving in his head as Bucky eased into sleep on top of him.


End file.
